Safe Haven
by i dont knwo
Summary: One shot. Katniss wakes up in the middle of night with yet again another nightmare. What will Peeta do to make her feel better? Everlark. Future fic. "Tonight before you fall asleep, I run my thumb across your cheek. I'm here to wipe your eyes."


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games Trilogy, all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Song of the Chapter: Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Safe Haven<p>

She was running on the streets of the Capitol again, no one was there except for a bunch of grotesque figures trailing behind her. Bloody distorted faces, sharp teeth, black pitted eyes, and deafening high pitched screams. They walked on all fours, their nails scratching the pavement. The street lights around flickered, making the shadows of the figures change shapes.

"Katniss!" she could hear them chant her name, blaming her for what happened to them. All around her she could hear Coin and Snow snickering at her. Their humorless laugh booming in her ears.

She took a sharp right to a dark alleyway and she hit a dead end. A large brick wall in front of her, blocking her way. She turned around to face the figures.

"Katniss!" they called again. It horrified her how their voices sounded like all her loved ones.

The monsters closed in on her, their mouths drooling with acid spit.

She could hear Peeta's voice, Finnick's voice, Rue's voice, Prim's voice. They were all blaming her for their suffering.

They kept coming closer to her. One foot away. She backed away until she hit the wall. Half a foot away. Four inches. Katniss closed her eyes and she sunk down to her knees, a yelp escaping her.

"Katniss!" Peeta shook her shoulders "Katniss, wake up. Come on, it's just a dream." he cooed.

Her eyes shot open and she was back in their bedroom. A lamp was dimly lit on the side of their bed. "Katniss," Peeta started, careful not to frighten her "are you okay? What was the dream about?"

She shook her head. It's only been three years since the war ended and so, the nightmares are still there- haunting her almost every night. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she kept mumbling.

Peeta hugged her tightly "It's okay..." he said, rubbing circles on her back. He could feel her tears trickle down the back of his shirt. "It's okay, I'm here..." he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." she sniffed on his shirt. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she try to regain her senses. Everything just terrified her. Everything reminded her of the horror that happened. "It was all my fault. Everyone suffered because of me, because I was too stubborn. If only I'd have let them kill me. If I'd just given them what they wanted then no one would've suffered."

"Hey, shh... No, it's not." he pushed her off him and held her face, wiping the tears off her face with his thumb "Okay, if you hadn't done any of those we wouldn't be free. None of us would still be here if you hadn't defied the wrong doings of the Capitol. All of us owe our lives to you."

"But many of them died because of me..."

"No one is blaming you about it. They all did it willingly, I'd have done it myself if it meant that you will survive."

Katniss frowned at him "Don't say that... I don't think I can make it through if you died too..."

Peeta rested his forehead to her's "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled in their kiss. Peeta always knows how to make her feel better every time she has a nightmare. "Come on, let's go back to sleep." he laid her down the bed and tucked her in, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Katniss nodded and closed her eyes again. This time no nightmare came to her, she slept peacefully.

Hours passed and Katniss stirred in their bed.

"Peeta?" she mumbled. Her hand searched for him in their bed. He wasn't there.

Katniss sat up in their bed, looking around their room. The lamp was dimly lit again. She looked at the clock on their bedside table- 2:51 it showed. Peeta was no where in their room, so she sought for him.

She got up their bed and searched their house. First going in the bathroom and then the kitchen but he wasn't there. So, Katniss headed to their living room, there she found Peeta, painting a canvass, covered in various colors of paint. Katniss couldn't see what he was painting but the crease in his forehead told her that he was having difficulty in it. Which really confused her, usually Peeta paints with no difficulty at all, this was the first time she'd seen him look worried about one of his paintings.

Slowly, she walked up behind him and peered at the picture that he was painting- it was her. Lying in bed, arms sprawled at her side, her hair scattered around the pillow, eyes closed. She wore a plain white night gown, the same one she was wearing now. It's beautiful. She didn't see why Peeta was all worried about it.

Katniss sneaked up behind him and hugged Peeta from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's beautiful." she whispered to his ear.

"You're not suppose to see it until after it's done. I just can't perfect the expression in your face... I can't capture the feel of it." he sighed.

"I think it's perfect."

"But it's incomplete. I feel like there's something missing..."

Katniss released him from the hug and then took the paintbrush from Peeta. "I think I know what's missing..." she remarked before dabbing the brush to white paint and then stroking the brush gently to the canvass.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" he pouted at her but she stopped him from looking at the addition that she did on the painting.

"Shh... Just wait, it may not be as perfect compared to your painting but I think I can solve your problem." then she revealed the painting to him.

What she had added was a single tear going down her face but a small smile curved up on her lips. "There. I think that's what's missing." she handed the paint brush to him again.

Peeta wrapped his hand around her waist and brushed his lips against her's.

"Now it's really perfect." Katniss remarked.

"You really think so?"

She nodded "The only thing that can make it even more perfect is if you paint yourself beside me... that way everything is complete." she suggested.

Peeta smiled "Really?"

"I'd only be complete if I'm with you."

They shared another passionate kiss then they parted.

"Why don't you go back to sleep while I finish this?" he said as he brush off her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

She shook her head so that the hair that he tucked behind fell down to her face again "No." she said "I want to see you finish this." she insisted, flopping down the sofa. She gave him a warm smile.

Peeta smiled in return "If you say so..." he shrugged then continued on painting at the canvass. Adding an image of himself beside her, as Katniss had told him.

She gazed at him as his hands moved in a gentle way, stroking in every direction. A smiled creeps in her lips as she admired him. But soon enough, Katniss dozed off in the sofa. She was leaning on the arm rest of the sofa, her chin rested on her shoulder and her hair covered her face.

It took Peeta a while to finish the painting but when he did, it was prefect. The image of himself was lying beside Katniss, his eyes closed as well. He held her hand and he was smiling. He turned around to look at Katniss' reaction to the painting but she was already fast asleep.

A smile crept to his lips, she looks even better in real life when she sleeps- far more alive than the one in the painting. Peeta looked at the wall clock in the living room, it was already 5:30. He walked towards Katniss and then positioned his hands to lift her- one hand under her legs and the other supporting her back. As he lifted her, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Peeta? What are you doing?" she asked, pouting at him.

He smirked "You fell asleep." he remarked.

"Have you finished the painting?"

Peeta nodded "Just now..."

"Can I see it?" she asked, attempting to get out of his grasp but Peeta shook his head.

"You can see it later today," he said "for now, you have to go back to sleep." then he lifted her and brought her to their bedroom. Turning her face against the painting so that she won't see it. Though, she shifted her head a little before they entered their room and she got a glimpse of the painting.

The painting was beautiful. The way his hand held her's was perfect and their expressions was undeniably real.

Peeta laid her down the bed and then positioned himself next to her. In just mere minutes, both of them feel asleep. Looking just like how they looked in the painting- a single tear rolling down Katniss' cheek and Peeta holding her hand and both of them smiling peacefully. Having no fear of any nightmares coming to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! My first ever THG one shot! I have more one shots to come from the THG fandom and from other fandoms as well. Keep on the look out for a X-over fic to about my favorite Sci-fi Adventure book series! **

**Also, I'm sorry if I haven't posted anything in a while but I'm still busy with my school stuff. Though, I have to admit that all those times that I took a break from writing helped me because I passed my entrance exam to my dream college school! So, you know, yay me! Hahahaha! XDDDDD**

**Let me know what you think about this and leave me requests too. It can be any ship, as long as you give me specific situations if I don't ship them...**

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**~Lou**


End file.
